This invention relates to an ultrasonic medical instrument to be used when a surgical operation such as an abdominal operation is performed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,055, PCT National Publication No. 8-505801 (WO94/16631), and Japanese Patent No. 2592487 disclose ultrasonic coagulating/incising apparatuses as ultrasonic medical instruments each for use in combination with an endoscope to perform a surgical operation under the endoscope. In each of these apparatuses, a treatment section for ultrasonic coagulation and incision is provided at the distal end of a long and slender insertion section of the apparatus. Further, an operation handle section is provided at the proximal end of the insertion section. This handle section is used to operate the treatment section for ultrasonic coagulation and incision.
Since the insertion section of those ultrasonic coagulating/incising apparatuses is rather long, the position of the handle section is relatively remote from the affected part of the patient's body when the treatment section at the distal end of the insertion section is brought into contact with the affected part. At this time, the handle-gripping hand of the operator such as a doctor is liable to become unstable, and hence the handle section becomes hard to operate.
Although there are ultrasonic coagulating/incising apparatuses for abdominal operations which employ relatively short insertion sections, the conventional handle sections are shaped like guns as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,055, PCT National Publication No. 8-505801, etc. and hence not suitable for delicate treatments. Thus, the conventional handle sections have low operability.